requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Event - Hilarity - March 2014
A notice has been left up at the Marsh Mansion Elysium: Dear members of the Praxis. Tonight is the twenty-fifth of March. Known in Ancient times as 'Hilaria', it celebrates the resurrection of Attis, the consort of Cybele, the Magna Mater - the Great Mother. No doubt you understand what significance this has for the esteemed Acolytes of the Circle of the Crone. It is a time of rejoicing - and of sacrifice. A gift must be given to both Cybele and Attis - and in turn they will bring forth the Hilaria. Loosely translated, Hilaria means 'Hilarious' in Latin. but it can also mean 'laughter' or 'joy'. This is a time for a party, and I, Casper Matius, Haunt of the Circle of the Crone, bring this to you tonight. Of course, the party would be nothing without guests... Nor refreshments. And so, when you come to this party, bring with you one of each. Or one who is both - the Kine are receiving a message as we speak about this party, but worry not; it's under the guise of 'performance art', and so none will be the wiser in this. I have also taken precautions to gain the assistance of a select few powerful and skilled allies to keep this a safe venture. Dominate will be in effect for those Kine who are taken into this party, making them forget what they have seen. In addition, I will be using the Discipline of Majesty to keep their attention - should you wish to procure a snack of said Kine. The last Discipline I wish to note that will be in use is all the more beneficial to you, as Kindred of the Praxis - the Taurobolium. Tonight, it will not be herbs in water and my own Vitae. No... Tonight, it will be my Vitae, my herbs, and the blood of a full-grown bull. Those who wish for such a bath will do so nearly freely - they only need supply the Vitae from one of their Kine guests. I will be giving the most powerful baths I can muster for all who wish of it - those who do not know what the Taurobolium is... I urge you, seek out those who do and ask them of the effects. Lastly, my friends, there will be more than just the party, more than just the ceremony. There will be contests of skill. Prizes will be determined for each, and each prize will be well worth it, I assure you all. Please, my friends, worry not about the Strix tonight, nor petty rivalries. Neither can harm you on my watch. Arrive whenever you can at the address below, and enjoy yourselves, if only for the night. (An address is scrawled here, noting the Mercer Art Gallery in Stratton.) P.S.: A special invitation is given to Mother Mathis, whom I feel deserves special thanks for all she has done. A gentle yet firm hand - something that this town severely needs.